klffandomcom-20200215-history
KLF BIOG 012
The KLF Biography as of 20th July 1990. KLF BIOG 012. The KLF is the creative partnership of Jimmy Cauty and Bill Drummond. They started working together in January 1987. Nineteen Eighty Seven. For the duration of 1987 they operated under the name The Justified Ancients Of Mu Mu (The JAMS). Using the personal alias Rockman Rock and King Boy D, the JAMS recorded two LPs, "1987 (What The Fuck Is Going On?)" and "Who Killed The JAMS?", plus several 12" singles. These were released on their own label, KLF Communications. Although primitively recorded, their Rap, Rhyme, and Scratch approach to making music was the first to totally make use of the cheap new sampling and computer technology. Their liberal use of other artists tracks within the construction of their own music led to the infamous court case with Abba (Dancing Queen), the outcome of which was all unsold copies of their debut album had to be destroyed. Second hand copies now change hands at vastly inflated prices. Throughout the year they gained much media exposure with their illegal but effective use of graffiti on billboards and public buildings. This was done in a way where the original meaning of the advert would be totally subverted. Nineteen Eighty Eight. Drummond and Cauty decided to have a Number One. They changed their name to The Timelords. Recorded "Doctorin' The Tardis". Within three weeks of release, it was not only Number One in the national charts, but the first record to be Number One in all five applicable charts in Music Week concurrently. The record was also a celebration of a very British strand of pop music. It went on to repeat it's success around the world. No Timelords follow-up was attempted. They then wrote a book "The Manual (How to have a Number One the Easy Way)" in which they revealed the zenarchistic methods used. The thesis of the book being - anyone can do it. "The Manual" has since inspired numerous other chart hits. November and December 1988 saw filming start on their movie "The White Room". Directed by Bill Butt the project will not reach completion until some time in 1991. Nineteen Eighty Nine. Now operating exclusively as The KLF, Drummond and Cauty release "What Time Is Love?" and "3am Eternal". Both tracks went on to become anthems of the huge orbital raves, at which The KLF became a regular live attraction, blasting their audience with polystyrene pellets some weeks, showering them with Scottish pound notes at others. "What Time Is Love?" inspired numerous cover versions and sound-alikes, the best of which The KLF collected together and released on one album entitled "The What Time Is Love Story". As the rave season drew to a close (forever?) they coined the phrase "ambient house" to describe a type of music they had been working on since the remix of "Doctorin' The Tardis". "Ambient house" has since become a commonly used generic title. Nineteen Ninety. Release "Chill Out", the first ambient house LP. In May Drummond and Cauty spent eight days on the Isle of Jura off the West Coast of Scotland. While there they filmed and recorded a forty minute piece entitled "Waiting". This will be availaable on video only. They will be staging an art exhibition that will be open to coincide with the release of "Waiting". Their own cover version of "What Time Is Love?" was released on 30th July. Cauty has recorded and released an album "Space" under the name Space. Drummond is working on his second book "Zenarchy - A Case History". The KLF work from a place known as Trancentral. Category:Info sheets